


Secret Touch

by Thursdaygirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, POV Rey (Star Wars), i just wanted to make fun of hentai dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdaygirl/pseuds/Thursdaygirl
Summary: It’s not like she’s embarrassed to date him. He doesn't make fun of her hobby of watching ingrown hair extraction videos. He can cook and he is good at fucking (at first he wasn't really that good but he is quick learner).Also he is good at finding Ilegal streaming services which she appreciates when she is too broke to subscribe to Netflix. He just seems like he’s trying so hard to avoid being introduced to her friends. They haven't even told his mom and the rest of his family. She feels bad whenever Aunt Leia calls asking her how her life is.Rey tries to persuade her reclusive boyfriend whom she is dating secretly to meet her friends.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	Secret Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trailingviolets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailingviolets/gifts).



> Another Reylo dirty fluff from me. This time I was purely inspired by *coughs*some of hentai doujinshi I read.  
> For Becca, who always helps me and motivated me to finish this(she is the one who beta'd this too😂)

The kiss is not finessed unlike their usual makeout-on-the-couch kisses. There’s too much tongue and their teeth bump into each other. Their saliva connects from mouth to mouth. It’s kind of gross but oddly it turns her on now. Someone is watching too much JAV, she muses to herself. 

"Tell me if you want to stop, and I'll stop."

"I want this."

He then takes off his black hoodie jacket and his pants. He stands only wearing boxers. She pulls his body closer to her. Ben grabs her waist and kisses her again.

They are in his bedroom. His hands roam all over her body and he starts kissing from her lips down to her neck. He keeps pushing her down, making her body sink deeper into the mattress. It’s his room now like she requested of him before. Her rule is no fucking in her room when she just changed her sheets.

It’s not like they are always soft and sentimental when fucking but today feels more intense. He keeps on kissing and nibbling her without stopping.  
Ben sucks her neck, making her gasp. 

"Please, don't leave a mark."  
"Afraid your friends will know about our clandestine meetings?"  
"Why do you make it sound like I'm a bored housewife having an affair while my husband at work?"  
"You said that I'm your only ho."

Rey rolls her eyes at him and reaches to pull down his boxers. His dick springs free, it’s already hard and leaking precum at the tip.  
"There, I freed little Benny."

"Stop nicknaming my dick."

"I'm already well acquainted with it, aren't I?"  
She watches his face while she fucks him with her mouth. Nobody looks beautiful when having an orgasm, but there is something alluring about his face. She has seen her face when he fucks her in front of the mirror and sometimes she thinks about it and cringes in embarrassment. Yet she feels hypnotized watching him. She loves watching his face get red while he is grunting and making sounds. So animalistic.

"Stop."

"You usually like it when I blow you."

"I’m not really in the mood, come here." Ben points to a spot on his lap. She refuses when he tries to kiss her.

"What?"

"My mouth tastes like your dick."

"It is fine, why do you act weird about it? You know I don't mind."

"You're one to talk, you are rougher and messier than usual. Chill, I'm not going anywhere."

"You still want to do it or not?"

Rey angrily pushes him on bed. Now it’s his turn to lay flat on his back. She’s tempted to tie him down but then it seems he understands what she wants without having to.  
Now she is the one who sucks on his neck, leaving a mark.

"You work at home mostly, nobody will question you."

“I'll tell anyone who asks that it was my girlfriend who gave it to me."

"I'm the only one who gets to and I'm the only one who touches this dick."

Both of them are awful at dirty talking but now she is so wet, her pussy drips on his thighs already.  
She feels at home when his dick enters her dripping wet pussy. It’s the slapping sound of flesh in his darkened room. Their clothes are scattered on the floor, her bra is on his doorknob and his boxers land near his laptop. Right now she doesn't give a fuck, as long as they keep doing this.  
Now she is on her knees. He smiles, oddly bashful towards her. He looks boyish.

"Yes I know you really love this position so much."  
He kisses the back of her ear while positioning himself behind her. Then he starts to move. They go slowly; he reaches so deep in this position. One hand cups her pussy and rubs her clit while his other hand grabs her tit.  
"Aaaah Ben, it's so damn good I feel like I want to die."

"Huh?That good?You said the same thing when you ate chili crab two days ago." 

"Shut up and don't stop! Ben I’m close."

She snarls when she cums, then he quietly follows. He groans with her name in his mouth while he pumps his cum inside her. She gets up to use the bathroom while he ditches the thin blanket that covers his bed that he likes to use whenever they have sex. He wipes himself off with wet wipes.

She looks at him, then she begins to have flashbacks on how they ended up together. It started with them being reluctant roommates. She knows his family. His mom is like a mother figure to her. His mom was the one who suggested that she live with him until she found a place to live by herself because she got hired by a company in the town he lives in.

Rey was expecting Ben Solo to be princely just like she remembered from her childhood when they met once. How surprised she was when they first met. He still looked like a prince. Well, a prince of darkness. His face is pale and his eyes look like he haunts the apartment instead of living there.

He was cold with her at first and she loved to annoy him. She played bubblegum pop loudly and she showered for quite a long time. She even bought glittery pink pillows to match his red couch. But he kept quiet, unbothered. She wanted him to react to her. Until he accidentally walked in when she was only wrapped in a towel.

"See something you like?"

She swears she can hear him gulping.

The first time they had sex it was unplanned. She entered his room to borrow his headphones and she saw a pile of hentai doujinshi. She can’t forget how red his face was. She teased him about having Pokemon’s Team Rocket hentai doujinshi until he got defensive and they ended up wrestling on his bed. He seemed aghast that he was pinned by her and she was surprised and intrigued when he popped a boner. Then she kissed him and they practiced a few things they saw together in the doujinshi. She even said lines from the doujinshi, much to his chagrin.

"Please stop saying I am raping your womb, it is only questionably hot in doujinshi," he said to her as they laid together in bed. Him with his limp dick and her with cum seeping down her thighs.

They’ve been dating for at least 2 weeks after sleeping together for a month. Her best friends Finn and Rose don't even know that they are dating. Rey told them that she slept with a guy who ghosted her from Tinder when she blurted out that she was no longer a virgin in their group. She was unsure what they were until she asked Ben and he asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She said yes, of course.

It’s not like she’s embarrassed to date him. He doesn't make fun of her hobby of watching ingrown hair extraction videos. He can cook and he is good at fucking (at first he wasn't really that good but he is quick learner).Also he is good at finding Ilegal streaming services which she appreciates when she is too broke to subscribe to Netflix. He just seems like he’s trying so hard to avoid being introduced to her friends. They haven't even told his mom and the rest of his family. She feels bad whenever Aunt Leia calls asking her how her life is.

They are not having sex right now. He selects songs to play from his playlist and she bothers him with her feet.  
"Ben?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to try something next time."

"What?"

"You wear a maid outfit and you call me goshujin-sama in bed, what do you think?”

"Huh? Where can I find cute maid dresses in my size? I am pretty sure Baby the Stars Shine Bright doesn't have my size."

"Or you can wear a cute dress for me, I think I have a dress that is too big for me, please?"

She knows he can’t refuse her plea and also he is at the same level of perversion as her. They are a perfect match.

"And…?"He looks at her questionably. She tries her best.

"I want to invite Finn and Rose to dinner here because I want you to meet them. Also I want to tell Aunt Leia we are dating."

He is silent.

"Ben, I want you to know I am not ashamed of dating you. Even if you are pretentious for listening to Merzbow and you have big piles of dirty doujinshi. I want people in our lives to know that we are together."  
He seems a little bit moved."I promise that I won't mention the hentai doujin part to my friend."

"Okay, just tell me when."

Rey gives him sloppy kisses and grins.

A week later

Ben has made grilled chicken and pasta with pesto sauce and crepe cake and slices of assorted fruit for dessert, all with Rey's help. They are already dressed in casual attire. He wears his dark blue long sleeve shirt(finally not black)and she is in an oversized sweater and leggings.

There their guests are, Finn and Rose. Finn looks Ben over from head to toe and Rose gives her shit eating grin.  
"Congratulations on getting dicked by the crush you had at fourteen."

Rey sheepishly smiles when Ben looks at her stunned.

"You told them you had a crush on me when you were fourteen but not me?!" He sounds shocked.  
"Well, I didn't tell them we’re dating,” she lamely answers.  
"I didn’t know Rey has type, I bet you listen to a lot of Joy Division and The Cure." Finn still stares at Ben.  
"Worse, he listens to noise art bands." Rey cringes a little bit.

The dinner goes better than she expected. Surprisingly Ben and Finn get along really well. They talk after dinner, sober cause Rose is pregnant. Rose cheekily smiles at her and Ben. Then of course.

"Do you say itadakimasu when you eat her pussy?" 

Finn chokes on his soda.

  
Then Finn and Rose go home. She finds them still standing in front of the door 10 minutes after their guests left. She takes a look at Ben whose expression is unreadable.

They are in pajamas now, laying side by side but neither of them are asleep. She puts her head on his chest. Her arms are on his waist.  
"Do you want to have sex?"  
"No, I’m just glad that today went smoothly."   
"Oh."  
It’s quiet for a while before he starts to speak again.  
"Maybe later we can call my mom and tell her about our relationship. Then later we can visit them and stay for a few nights."  
"We'll sleep in your childhood bedroom?"  
"Yes, and I'll take you out to dinner at Maz's place." "But you get so nervous in public."  
"Just hold my hand."  
Rey smiles until her eyes get teary. Or maybe she is now in a sentimental mood with his promises, she’s not really sure. Ben rubs her back soothingly until she feels sleepy. She’s not sure if it is just imagination but she thinks she hears him mutter something quietly.

"I think we should get married."

**Author's Note:**

> -Baby The Stars Shine Bright is real clothing store just in case you don't know, I've been obsessed with them since I was 12.  
> -Rose's itadakimasu line is actually a name from shitposting page on Facebook.  
> -I made up about Pokemon's Team Rocket hentai doujinshi. Tho it would be cool if it exists.  
> Thank you Nava for helping translating to English "Enak banget rasanya mau meninggal."  
> The title taken from Jenny Hval's song


End file.
